1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a canopy, and more particularly to a canopy for a vehicle which comprises a ventilation arrangement which is capable of providing effective ventilation within the canopy, and is easy to install for convenient outdoor use.
2. Description of Related Arts
A canopy for a vehicle provides users with a specific place to avoid direct exposure from strong sunshine, such as in villas, beaches, hotels, apartments etc. Although more and more functions and shapes are being designed by inventor on canopies, there exist several disadvantages for conventional canopies. First, the function of the wind-proof arrangement in conventional canopies is not good. Especially when we use the canopy in windy days, the fabric could easily be rolled up. Second, because the height of the canopy can not be adjusted, it is not convenient for people to use. Third, most conventional canopies do not have an independent lighting system so that people may not conduct social activities in the canopies during night time or in a dark environment.
There are other problems. As a matter of fact, most conventional canopies are difficult to assemble and disassemble. This may due to the fact that most conventional canopies are designed for use in outdoor environment, where strong wind and adverse weather condition may be prevalent. Thus, the physical structure of most conventional canopies may be designed in such a manner that it could resist strong wind and adverse weather condition. Very often, this means that an inflexible mounting mechanism is employed. In other words, give the nature of outdoor canopies, one may wish to have an outdoor which is easy to assemble and disassemble (i.e. easy to transport and install). On the other hand, however, since the canopies are to be used in outdoor environment, one also wishes them to possess adequate ability to resist strong wind and other adverse weather conditions.
Furthermore, for most conventional canopies, they may have certain windows formed thereon for ventilation. For example, a conventional canopy may comprise a supporting frame, a shading fabric supported by the supporting frame to define a front fabric panel, a rear fabric panel, and two inclined side fabric panels, wherein the windows are formed on the two side fabric panels for communicating the area on which the shading fabric is covered, and an exterior of the canopy. The problem with this feature is that while windows may provide ventilation for the canopy, they do so by sacrificing the privacy of the people staying within the canopy. More specifically, conventional canopies do not usually have some sorts shading for allowing the users to selectively cover up the window so that they will find that the provision of windows may actually bring inconvenience to them.
Moreover, for conventional car canopies, there exists a problem that there are inadequate canopy doors for users. For example, a typical car canopy usually has a main door opening formed on a front side thereof for a vehicle to pass therethrough. Very often, however, the users will find that it is very difficult for them to reach the door of the vehicle through the main door opening because when a vehicle has parked within the canopy, there may have very little space left for the users.